The Sequel
by Swirly95
Summary: Ever wonder what must have happened after Elizabeth and Darcy, Bingley and Jane married? Or what happened to all the other characters you met but never heard what happened to them? Here's my version of what I think could have happened.
1. Chapter 1

"I still cannot believe we are leaving London already." Mr. Darcy said with a smile at his new wife.

"It was to loud and there are so many buildings. I need open space, somewhere I am able to walk without people all around me. I cannot wait till we get to Pemberley." Elizabeth Darcy replied.

"Not to Pemberley love, to home." Darcy corrected with a small smile.

"Ah yes." She agreed sinking into the carriage. Darcy put his arm around her and she leaned against his shoulder with a slight laugh.

"What?" He asked, thinking how his life with Lizzy would always be an adventure.

"I was just thinking of the first evening we met." She told him with a laugh.

"Let us not talk about that evening my dear." He responded with a regretful smile.

"I will not, if that is your wish." Lizzy agreed. "But you seemed so different than what you really are and I'm afraid I judged that Mr. Darcy instead of this one." She said planting a kiss on his cheek, and that was the end of that conversation.

"When are we to expect Georgina?" Lizzy asked sometime later.

"Well since we were not expected to return until January." Darcy replied. "We shall see her in five weeks, I dare say."

"So long?"

"You forgot my love, that _we_ were meant to stay in London for fourmore weeks." He answered with a small laugh.

"You are not upset we left London are you Fitzwilliam?" Lizzy asked.

"No, how could I be? Either way I get to spend time with you m'dear." He replied with a smile and a kiss. After he pulled away, the rest of the carriage ride to Pemberley was silent as they both looked out the windows imagining what their life together would be like. Elizabeth hoped no major quarreling would happen, and that she would be able to keep her husband as happy as she possibly could. While Darcy hoped he could give her everything she had ever wanted, or would ever want in the future.

Later, after they had arrived at Pemberley, Elizabeth was preparing for bed in her chamber a knock sounded on her door. Sitting on the bed slipping her slippers off, she replied, "Come in." Knowing it was her husband who would come through the door just as he had done the past couple weeks.

"Fitzwilliam, why don't you just move in here, instead of sneaking around?" She teased lightly but at the same time he knew she was serious. He wrapped his arms around her as he laid down next to her.

"I might just do that love." He replied softly before he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------Five weeks later--------------------

"Is that her?" Elizabeth asked again.

"No Lizzy, that was the servants. Really, I think you're more anxious for Georgina to get here then me. I hope that doesn't mean you've gotten bored of me so soon." He teased.

"Oh no of course not, I love you to much." She replied with a smile. He kissed her softly on the lips. When the sound of a carriage approached Lizzy pulled away and asked with grin, "Is _that_ her?"

"Yes I believe it tis." He replied with a grin of his own and kissed her again.

"Ms. Georgina." The butler announced a few minutes later opening the door to the drawing room.

"You have no need to announce my sister Randall." Darcy replied with a slight laugh.

"The lady insisted, in her own words incase you did not hear her coming. I think you know what she means." He replied, in his gruff voice, but a small smile lifting his mouth.

"Fitzwilliam! Eliza! How good to see you!" Georgina exclaimed with a smile and a hug for each person in the room. Darcy looked on as she and Lizzy chatted, Lizzy was good for her. She would teach Georgina to come out of her shell, while staying a lady. He hoped his sister would one day become as genteel a lady as his wife.

"William why are you so quiet?" Lizzy asked looking over at him amidst their chatter.

"Oh I am just enjoying my two favorite ladies." He replied. Georgina smiled happy to be home with her two favorite people, Lizzy looked directly at him her eyes full of love. Turning away she asked Georgina if she had seen anyone of their acquaintance while in town.

"I did not go out much, I did see Mr. and Mrs. Bingley. They said they were hoping to come this way after they left town." Georgina answered.

"Oh yes I received a letter from Jane saying they would be arriving in three weeks, I dare say." Lizzy answered, happy she was soon to see her favorite sister. They talked till supper about frivolous matters, once they sat down to eat Lizzy looked at Georgina with a slight nod of her head.

"William?" Georgina said. "Now that you're married, you'll make your permanent home Pemberley, I dare say."

"Why yes. I always have Georgina, you know that." Darcy replied with a confused expression.

"No, no, I mean you won't be traveling and staying with Bingley or others any longer." Georgina tried again. But when her brothers face stilled portrayed confusion Lizzy stepped in. "What Georgina is trying to say is, you and I won't be leaving Pemberley anymore, other then once or twice a year for visiting family."

"Well yes…" Still confused as to where this was going.

"Go on Georgina." Lizzy prompted when Georgina looked to her to go on.

"William is it to much to ask…well that is…would you mind very much if I asked you to consider my staying at Pemberley all year long? Instead of living in town…" She asked nervously, hoping she wouldn't upset her brother if he would want to spend all his spare time with Lizzy.

"Is that all? Why of course dear Georgina! I thought you knew that was the plan all along." Darcy replied with a smile.

"Oh good! I am so very pleased." Georgina exclaimed with a smile directed towards Darcy.

The rest of supper was in high spirits, as the trio laughed and talked. As Georgina was naturally tired from her trip she retired early, Lizzy and Darcy weren't to far behind.

They climbed the stairs to their chamber, Darcy finally agreed moving into one chamber would just be easier, everyone knew they were in love and married.

Once inside Darcy wrapped his arm around Lizzy and pulled her close, kissing her hair. "Mmm, I love you." He murmured into her hair. She sighed. "I hope that was a sigh of contentment." Darcy commented.

"Of course it was. You know I love you." She answered snuggling into him. "Do you think I am good for Georgina?"

"What are speaking of?" Darcy asked, confused as to when the subject was changed.

"She's from a highly respected, not to mention rich family, and as you know I am not. Shall I be a good enough example for her." She asked nervous of being a rich young ladies role model, even if the young lady was her sister-in-law.

"Why of course. I was thinking on it earlier, you'll be wonderful for her. You will teach her to come out behind her shyness while being a lady. Just like yourself. Even though you do like to tease." He replied with a chuckle at the end.

"I hope what you say will be true." She replied.

"When am I ever wrong, love?" He replied with a slight laugh, but knowing on this point the _was_ right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is published! I hope you all like it :) I want to thank my reviewers, and if you have any advice I would be happy to listen to anyone who's got any for me. I'm glad so many people like my story. Everytime I check my email more people have added my story to to story alert. Its given me a big confidence boost and I shall try my hardest to finish this story, as I have failed in the past. This chapter is just to show the relationship between Georgiana and Lizzy, plus Lizzy and her sisters, the change in Georgiana since Lizzy and Darcy married, and how happy Darcy is. Hope you like this chapter has much as I do. Please review.**

The days turned to weeks and finally Jane and her husband were due to arrive at Pemberley, Lizzy along with Darcy and Georgiana impatiently waited for their arrival.

"What time did Jane say she thought they would be arriving?" Georgiana asked when her and Lizzy moved into the music room in the late morning.

"Before supper I dare say." Lizzy answered, anxious to see her most beloved sister.

Georgiana played and as Lizzy had a slight headache closed her eyes and listened to her sister-in-law practice the piano. When Georgiana suddenly stopped in the middle of playing a symphony Lizzy opened her eyes to find her headache gone and Georgiana looking at her. Before she could ask what was wrong Georgiana blurted out, "What was it like growing up with four sisters?"

"It was very lively, girlish chatter and laughter always filling the house when we were younger. As we grew up we all changed, well not really our personalities. Jane was always the sweet tempered one who loves everyone she meets, nothing they do can be wrong in her eyes or atleast unable to be forgiven and forgotten. If she does not like them very much she tries to say good things about them no matter what, a true lady. Me I was always mischievous, teasing, strong-willed, but I always wanted to be a true lady like Jane. I do not think I became as good a woman as Jane, but I know I am a gentlewoman and your brother loves me enough to look over my faults for which I am very thankful. Mary always wanted to be the most accomplished lady there ever was, she was always good with books and loves to play and sing, yet she is not very good. She never did learn how to act in society, poor girl. Yet I think she will turn out happy living with our mother and father. Kitty, she is ever so easily convinced. Lydia though younger always took charge of her. She will turn out good though with our fathers now cautious ways, and Jane and I will always be there to help her along. Lydia, the silly girl, wants the whole world to know who she is, who she married and how the marriage came about. She cares nothing of manners, society, rules, anything of importance for that manner! As I was saying though, Jane and I were always close, Mary preferred to make books and music her companion, Kitty and Lydia were also very close, yet their relationship was not very productive, I dare say. Does that answer the question?"

"In a way it does. I wish I had a sister, even a sister like Mary would have been good enough. I love my brother more then anything and would never trade him for a sister. Just another female in the house would have been lovely." Georgiana sighed.

"What? Am I not a female?" Lizzy teased.

"I am so very glad you married William, Lizzy. I always worried who he would marry, if she would be pretty as you or as much as a gentlewoman as you also are. If she would demand all his time, and I would no longer have a brother. If she would really love him or his money. Yet, you are none of those things, which makes me glad to call you sister Lizzy." Georgiana finished.

"Thank you Georgiana. I too am glad you are the way you are." Lizzy replied as Darcy burst through the door with a smile. "I was wondering if my two ladies would care to join me for a walk, but I find you sitting comfortably here chattering away. I do hope not about me." He teased.

"Well of course we were speaking of you William. You're so wonderful we are completely awe struck." Lizzy teased with a wink at Georgiana.

"Good, I _was_ hoping I could enjoy a solitary walk." He replied trying not to smile.

"Oh really? Then why bother coming to find and ask us to join you if you do not wish it so?" Lizzy asked mischievously.

"Because m'dear, I did not want to be found out and have to deal with your terrible anger upon my return." Darcy replied almost laughing at the look of shock on both ladies faces, he rarely teased Lizzy back but his good friend was coming and he was in a good mood.

"Well Georgiana, do you think we should stay indoors and let this horrid man have his solitary walk?" Lizzy asked.

"No, if he treats us so, I think we should punish him by going along on his walk." Georgiana replied getting up from the piano and getting her bonnet and shawl.

"Where has my sweet innocent sister gone?" Darcy asked with a painful expression directed towards Lizzy.

"You married her." Georgiana answered and lead the way with a smile. Darcy and Lizzy laughed heartly before following.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Thank you all soooo much for reading my story. This is a short chapter, I know, but bear with me and you'll have new exciting chapter in no time :) **

After Darcy, Elizabeth and Georgiana returned from their walk and were enjoying refreshments in the drawing room Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper, came in with a letter for Lizzy. "Thank you." She said when the letter was in her hand. When she looked at the handwriting she knew instantly it was from her sister Lydia. "What does she want now?" She mumbled under her breath.

"Did you speak to me Lizzy?" Georgiana asked sweetly. When Lizzy shook her head without a word because she was intent on reading her letter Georgiana spoke again and asked, "If I may be so bold, whom is the letter from? You do not look very happy with its contents." And as an after thought she added. "All is well at Longbourn I hope."

"Oh yes, all is well." Lizzy answered, then quietly answered Georgiana's first question hoping she would not be heard. "It is from my sister Lydia."

"Oh, I am so glad your sister corresponds with you. That is one of many reasons I wish I had sister. Not that William is not enough." She added with a smile.

"This is no corresponding letter." Lizzy mumbled. Darcy who had stiffened in his chair at the name of Lydia stood up and took the letter from Lizzy's hands. But Lizzy was quick and took it back saying, "No, believe me I know what it is she is doing and you will not like it."

"Send her the money." Darcy replied. Georgiana seeing she wasn't need quietly left the room to freshen up for their guests.

"No. If we do, she shall just want more and more, then it shall never end." Lizzy answered, getting up from the settee and also going to freshen up. Darcy followed a few moments later. "You are sure Elizabeth?" He asked closing the door.

"Yes, I know her. We were never close growing up and now she would like to imagine we are and I would love to help her and her lazy husband!" Lizzy replied with frustration. She turned toward the window and looked out. Once Darcy felt she had cooled down enough he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her hair. "I am sorry William, I should not have gotten so angry."

"We shall just forget you ever got the letter dear. Do not worry, if I do not put you in good humor Jane will."

"Oh yes. But you always make me happy William. I love you." She mumbled snuggling into his arms.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, it'll only take a moment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for reading, your reviews are great! I hope you like this chapter, its not very important but I thought it was kinda needed and cute. Please review!**

"Jane! Oh, how I have missed you!" Lizzy exclaimed, practically running down the stairs to greet her sister with a hug. "Oh Lizzy!" Jane replied throwing her arms around her sister. Darcy followed down the stairs with a smile.

"Darcy!" Charles Bingley said shaking Darcy's hand as soon as his feet hit the floor. "Charles, how are you?"

"Good, and yourself?" He asked.

"Splendid, never been better."

"Good. Well Ms. Georgiana, how'd you do?" Charles asked, as Georgiana glided down the stairs.

"Very well, thank you." She answered with grace.

"Jane, you remember Georgiana don't you?" Lizzy asked pulling away from another hug.

"Of course! How could I forget your new sister?" Jane replied while embracing Georgiana. Meanwhile Lizzy finally greeted her brother. "Charles, how good of you to come!"

"Once Jane realized how closely we would be passing Pemberley nothing else would suit her but to stop in for a time." Charles greeted her with a smile. Once everyone had finished greeting each other Lizzy and Darcy lead the way to the drawing room for tea. After small chat the men left the room to do what they called as 'business', but the ladies knew they wanted some time to talk to each other about their married life.

"Its such a beautiful day Jane, would you like to take a turn about the grounds? I would dearly love to show my new home to you." Lizzy asked.

"Oh yes. I am very anxious to see it, but do not forget to show me around the interior of your home to Lizzy." Jane said with a sly smile, knowing Lizzy would rather stay out of doors her whole life if she could.

"Of course not Jane, but we shall wait until it rains, so we must stay in the house." She laughed in reply. "Oh Jane, I have missed you."

"And I you Lizzy. But you have dear Georgiana with you, while I have _no_ womanly company." Jane said with a smile.

"What, do not Caroline or Louisa visit you? I know Caroline would not come if I asked." Lizzy said with a laugh, which Jane and Georgiana joined in.

"Poor Caroline, I do wonder if I shall ever see her again." Lizzy mused, not hurt at all by the thought. "Well enough of this I thought we were to go for a walk. Come ladies!" Lizzy exclaimed leading the way. After grabbing their bonnets and shawls they continued outside. "Oh Lizzy! It really is beautiful here! I know understand what you mean." Jane exclaimed after Lizzy and Georgiana had showed her the grounds. After awhile they returned to the house to freshen up for supper. Darcy walked in on Lizzy redoing her hair, he kissed her cheek then proceeded to change his shirt. "How did talking _business_ go with Charles." Lizzy asked with a sly grin.

"Very well thank you." Darcy replied pretending he had not heard the emphasis on the word 'business'. "You ready?"

"Yes" Lizzy replied and they walked down the stairs for supper together. After a lavish supper the two couples and Georgiana went together to the music room where Georgiana was persuaded to play for them, as Jane had never heard her play and was anxious to hear how accomplished she was. After she sang a few songs, she quietly played a symphony while the others conversed. "Have you heard from our mother?" Jane asked Lizzy while the men spoke of other things.

"Only once, and only to hear how proud she was that I married into money and that she has finally whole heartedly forgiven me for not marrying Mr. Collins even though Charlotte will take her place as mistress when father passes on. I have heard from father twice though. He does not say so but from the way he writes I can tell he misses us, though he is very happy we have both found love in our marriages. I do hope you shall visit him often Jane. I know he plans to come to Pemberley in the summer months, he may bring Kitty to stay with me awhile."

"I do miss our family, but I am so happy with Charles that…" Jane left the sentence hanging knowing Lizzy felt the same.

"What do you ladies find so captivating that you've forgotten our existence?" Darcy asked with a smile.

"You. We were discussing you dear." Lizzy answered with a wink at Jane. He sighed and answered. "Whatever you say m'dear."


End file.
